


Hold on

by Mild_Writing (orphan_account)



Series: Em's Book of one shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sakura and ino are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mild_Writing
Summary: Gaara picks up Lee's notebook and against his own morals, he reads it. Oh boy oh boy.





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fuel my rotted brain.

      After sitting through an hour of writing a wall notes, Gaara was beyond ready for that bell to ring. Of course, he would still have to come back Monday, but that didn't matter yet. As soon as his body gave out and his head slammed onto the desk (a little dramatically), the school bell rang through the halls and all of the classrooms. All of the previous weight that had held Gaara down lifted, allowing his body to heave itself up. His back screamed in protest, but his legs cheered in gratitude. HIs backpacks weight on his chair made it tip, almost falling backward. Gaara caught the chair and dislodged the bag from the seat. Tossing his bag over his right shoulder, he made his way out of the classroom, into the hall of teens. Walking down the long hallways, Gaara heard footsteps behind him, going much faster than all of the other kids. Turning his head back Gaara saw his friend Rock Lee approaching quickly. If Gaara hadn't been friends with Lee since freshman year, he would've felt fearful that Lee would knock him over, but as always Lee halts right before he gets too close. Smiling down at Gaara, Lee is running in place, obviously jazzed.

      "Gaara! How has your Friday treated you so far?" Lee asks in his usual voice, even though he was just running.

      "Fine Lee, thank you for asking, I expect yours has been going well?" Gaara reciprocated, leaving out the part of his mind that wanted to tell him about his age-old crush on Lee.

      This has been a big problem Gaara has been facing recently, he's always had a little crush on Lee, but he used to be able to hide it very well. Now though, all of that pent up emotions are bubbling up to his throat, threatening him everytime he speaks to Lee.

  
      Lee smiles his toothy, bright, beautiful smile. A classic trademark Lee thing. A thing Gaara loves unconditionally, Lee's spirit is up there too.

      "It has been an excellent day today, I'm sorry, I have to be off, Gai will get upset if I'm not in the car on time. Goodbye Gaara, I'll text you later!" Lee ran off with a smile, his backpack jostling every time he takes a step. Gaara smiles to himself, his heartwarming at how happy Lee looks doing what he loves. As soon as Lee is out of sight, Gaara begins his walk again. But instead of walking he ends up almost immediately slipping, not so gracefully falling on his ass. A couple people look at him, but no one helps him up. Gaara looks next to his foot, a purple one subject spiral is laying on the ground. On the front of it in big bold letters is Rock Lee, Geometry. Huh, odd, Lee doesn't take geometry. Maybe it's an old notebook that he's using for an elective. Gaara contemplates running after Lee, but knowing Lee, he's probably already in the car on his way home. Sighing, Gaara swings his backpack over his shoulder, placing it in between his legs. He unzips the bag and stuffs the notebook into anywhere he can fit it. Zipping it back up Gaara can hear someone laughing, looking up he sees Naruto and Sasuke by their lockers. Stepping over to Gaara, Sasuke extends his hand, he isn't laughing like Naruto, but it's obvious he's smiling inside. Gaara takes the hand and helps Sasuke lift him up. Naruto walks over to him, still trying to stop his laughter.

      "Dude, you totally fell on your ass and just sat there in the middle of the hall," Naruto smiled trying to keep his cool.

      Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs for laughing and turned back to Gaara.

      "So, what did you pick up?" Always leave it to Sasuke to notice everything.

      "Ah, just a notebook Lee dropped," Gaara shrugged, leaning over to pick up his bag. 

      Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Naruto over his fit of laughter.

      "Are you gonna read it?" Naruto nudged Gaara's shoulder.

       Gaara's crush on Lee was obvious to Sasuke and Naruto since they all grew up together. So Naruto got a real kick out of teasing Gaara about it. Gaara used to be able to retaliate with the fact that Naruto liked Sasuke. But in the end Naruto and Sasuke got together sophomore year, so that wasn't much of a comeback anymore.

      Gaara rolled his eyes but didn't provide an answer. His morals say no, but every over part of him said yes. Naruto and Sasuke waved goodbye and made their way to the exit to the parking lot. Sasuke had a car, so that's a big plus to Naruto. Gaara sighed and continued to drag his feet, all the way to his home.

      Sitting on his bed, Gaara thought about the journal, on one hand, Gaara knows it's wrong and a total invasion of privacy. But on the other hand, the journal tripped him and made Naruto laugh at him. Gaara made up his mind, the journal has to pay. Opening his bag Gaara got out the journal, trying not to hype himself up too much, it could just be a journal. Sitting back on his bed, Gaara opened the spiral. The opening page confirmed that this wasn't a geometry journal. It was a small picture of all of their friends. Sakura and Ino asking each other to prom at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto feigning surprise and Gaara rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. Gaara felt his heart warm at the memory, it was a good day. Flipping the page, Lee's god awful handwriting filled the page, it added a strange character to the blank page though. His handwriting littered the lines, almost filling up the entire page, but leaving room for a small drawing of Ino and Sakura. They were stick figures, but they had very distinct features, Ino had her long hair, and Sakura had a flower. Flipping to the next page felt his heart drop to his stomach, there were hearts on this page, Lee probably liked someone. There was an extremely sappy poem to start the page off, so sappy in fact that Gaara actually had to stop reading for a moment. As he continued to read he slowly felt his heart come up from his stomach and into his throat. The poem talked about fiery red hair. there was only one person in the school who had bright red hair, and that was Gaara. Yes, it was Gaara, the description matched him perfectly, the blue eyes, red hair, and small lips. That's Gaara alright. Gaara felt his head beat everywhere in his body. One set of three words stuck out to him the most, I love him. Gaara felt tears well up in his eyes, Lee is such a sappy guy. Rubbing his eyes with his shirt Gaara pulled himself together. Setting the notebook into his backpack with much more care this time, he sat back on his bed.

      Lee texted him that night about his new training schedule, and how vigorous it will be. Gaara was not about to confess over text, that would be bad. he tried to keep the conversation on Lee and not on himself, he was afraid he might let it slip if Lee isn't talking.

      The weekend dragged on forever, Gaara went to his weekend job and just moped around all day. No teen has ever been more excited for a Monday as Gaara is right now. He got up super early to try to meet Lee in the gym at 6. Lee's new training requires him to be at school earlier than most every sane person in that town. Gaara shot up from his bed and threw some casual clothes on, he raced downstairs and shoved dry cereal into his mouth. If he didn't eat he was gonna faint before he can even talk to Lee. Sprinting into the school building, Gaara finds himself coming to a grinding halt. Shit, what is he gonna say to Lee? Gaara took deep breaths in front of the gym doors, trying to calm himself down some. Pushing through the double doors, Gaara is met with Lee sitting in the bleachers on his phone. He looks like he's about to work out. Gaara caught him just in time. Walking over to Lee, Gaara prepared for anything.

      He tapped Lee on the shoulder when Lee looked up Gaara set the notebook into his lap. Lee looked down at it, his eyes widening. He looked back up and Gaara, ready to thank him, he looked a bit nervous. He probably wanted to know if Gaara read it or not. Gaara didn't give him the chance to ask though, he leaned down and gave Lee a small peck on the lips. before he could do anything to ask Lee if it was ok, he felt hands on his hips bringing him closer. Gaara is ecstatic, this is all his mind can think about. His body feels ready to explode, his brain cells are at maximum capacity. They stay like that for god knows how long, finally pulling away for air. Looks like Naruto is gonna have to find something else to make tease him with. Gaara smiles to himself, nothing can ruin this.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Be as harsh as possible, I live for it honestly.


End file.
